JP 2008-153137A discloses a connecting terminal for a printed substrate that does not require soldering and a printed substrate unit. A lead terminal is received in a space in the connecting terminal. A tip end of an elastic displacing piece applies an elastic force toward a central axis of a cylindrical space. The elastic displacing piece comes into strong contact with the lead terminal. An electrical connection is established between the lead terminal and the elastic displacing piece. Meanwhile, a blade portion bites into an inner wall surface of a through hole of a printed wiring substrate. An electrical connection is established between the blade portion and the through hole. Thus, an electrical connection is established between the lead terminal and the through hole. With the connecting terminal, an electronic component is mounted on the printed wiring substrate by merely inserting the lead terminal into the through hole. All the lead terminals are fixed to the printed wiring substrate with a force of a single press. Soldering is omitted.
JP H5-343115A discloses a substrate attachment terminal whose structure is simplified. This substrate attachment terminal includes an electrical contact portion and an attachment portion to be attached to a wiring substrate. Side walls that are opposed to a substrate portion rise in the attachment portion, and each of the side walls is provided with an attachment leg piece that projects toward the outside of the substrate portion. A pair of side walls that are opposed to each other or the attachment leg pieces are elastically displaced with respect to the substrate portion.
JP H4-121674U discloses a substrate direct attachment connector having a terminal to be connected to a wiring substrate by soldering. An object thereof is to prevent cracking of a solder portion due to thermal strain or the like, and to improve the workability of inserting a terminal pin portion into the wiring substrate. The connector includes a connector housing in which a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers are arranged, and a terminal in which an electrical contact portion for a partner terminal provided on one side is linked via a flexible portion to a pin portion for a through hole of a wiring substrate provided on the other side. A flexible holding portion for positioning the terminal with respect to the flexible portion is formed on the inner wall of the terminal accommodating chamber.